


Drunken Confessions

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Sometimes a little liquid Courage can change your life for the better
Relationships: Richie "Gear" Foley/Virgil "Static" Hawkins
Kudos: 5





	Drunken Confessions

Laying in his bed fresh from a shower, Richie Foely stared up at the ceiling of his room his pale chest rising and falling as he slowly trailed a hand down his flat stomach to his crotch grabbing his 6 inch cock he slowly started to stroke it, biting his lips to muffle any noise he might make, he worked his shaft slowly closing his eyes and letting his mind wander.

As his mind wandered it started piecing together a fantasy for him to enjoy, something to help him get into the mood and like many times before the first thing that came to mind was that it was not his hand working his aching shaft. No, the hand was much darker and had a rougher grip in his mind as it pumped up and down, a second hand moved down to tease his heavy nuts as he lost himself in the pleasure. The sensation of the new hand on his body made him shudder, it was stronger, more firm, squeezing his dick and juggling his sack around. 

Slowly, a face became clearer. A familiar face, one he was all too familiar with, how could he not be. He saw this person daily, they hung out together, they played games, did homework together, spent hours at their hangout/secret base together with him either practicing his powers or with Richie building something new to aid in their endeavors to keep Dakota safe from their fellow Bang-Babies who decided to use their abilities for their own greed and desires. It was the face of a dear friend, someone who despite all the trials and tribulations they had gone through, through thick and thin, right and wrong, had stuck by his side and insured that they were together. As he built to his orgasm, he could see this person moving in closer, dark locks of hair done up in dreadlocks and those familiar brown eyes looking into Richie’s dark blue ones. He could see his lips moving, words of sweet nothings being said to him leaving him on the edge and when he finally saw the face, the face of the person his heart skipped a beat for, the face of the one guy he knew he could always trust, the face of the one who’d stolen his heart he couldn’t help himself. 

He fell over the edge, his cock pulsing and shooting his thick stream of cum splattering across his stomach chest and some even landing on his face and the rims of his glasses, as he laid their panting and bear out of breath, his heart racing and his eyes opening to see that his reality was gone and he was back in his room still in his bed and yet despite it all he could still recall the face of the one who’s drove him to cum so hard and with a small whine he let the name silently slip from his lips. “Virgil.” 

  
  


**~Scene Break~**

Since the night he had realized he was in love with his best friend Virgil Hawkins. Richie had started watching the dark skinned male more closely, noticing with an ache in his heart how he flirted with females, the way his muscles moved when he played basketball, the way his back stretched when he changed shirts, how his eyes would light up when he was either hanging with him or going out and being static and keeping his home town safe. Honestly, all the little things just made Richie fall even more in love with his friend.

Sadly, despite all this Richie knew that Virgil was straight as an arrow, and yet his heart still yearned for the other male. He had known for a while he was gay-a realization that had come along a lot sooner than he had thought it would- so that part didn’t other him, but as he tried to find a way to come clean to Virgil-not like he hadn’t thought about doing it before, he’d practiced in front of his mirror saying it and yet thinking about actually telling Virgil always left him feeling nervous and frightened- yet he was prepared for the heartbreak of being denied, and possibly even loosing his best friend.

So with those thoughts weighing heavy on his mind he stole a bottle of his Father’s Whiskey-not the smartest thing, but his dad had tons of the stuff he’d hardly notice one little bottle missing- and went to the Gas Station where he sat drinking and deciding what to do.

With each and every drink Richie worked to slid off his hoodie revealing a loose white Wife beater underneath, soon his shoes joined the hoodie on the floor as he sat on a clean mattress the two teens had added to their base-long night patrols usually knocked them out so they had it set here for short naps between the time they spent here and time when they went home, his shockbox in his hand as he sent a message for Virgil to join him. Taking a few more swigs of the bottle in the time it took his friend to arrive Richie was good and drunk, and with this intoxication came the courage to do what he wanted.

**~Scene Break~**

“Hey Richie you here,” Virgil called as he entered the Gas Station, moving into the back of the once abandoned building he heard the answering voice of Richie but it was slurred, as Virgil entered the back room he found a half empty bottle of Whiskey sitting on the ground and Richie laying back on the mattress.

“V.” Richie smiled with a slurred voice as he wobbly sat up, and attempted to stand but only succeeding in almost collapsing as Virgil moved to support his drunk friend.

“Dude are you ok?” Virgil asked sitting Richie back on the bed while silently wondering what had caused the blonde to come here and drink himself into such a state of Inebriation.

With a hiccup Richie decided in his drunken mind the best way to confess was to just go for it so reaching up he hooked his arms around Virgil’s neck and pulled the stunned teen into a kiss.

The kiss had indeed stunned Virgil, yet only for a brief moment before he found himself moaning as he was kissed. Slowly, Virgil closed his eyes and let his arms wrap around his drunk friend, embracing him and holding him close. Although the taste of alcohol was overpowering in the kiss, Virgil could taste Vanilla and mint underneath it all.

The kiss seemed to last forever, going on for hours when in reality it was just shy of a half a minute before the kiss was broken as Richie fell back muttering, “Love you V, want you to be my First,” before he passed out from the alcohol.

Sighing Virgil pulled out his Phone making a few calls to his dad and Richie’s mom before moving to the cabinet and pulling out a thick clean blanket, laying the blanket on the bed, Virgil moved Richie up before stripping down to his own tee shirt and boxers and climbing into the bed beside Richie his mind replaying the kiss as he raised a finger to trace over Richie’s pink lips before falling asleep beside the Blonde.

**~Scene Break~**

Waking up with a hangover was not something Richie ever wanted to experience, then again he had never actually drank before in his life so of course his resistance was shit. Still, waking up to his head feeling like he had been hit over the head by a two by four was not something he wanted to ever have happen to him, groaning into his pillow he buried his face into it listening to the sounds of it's heartbeat helping to sooth his aching head as he found himself slowly being lured right back to sleep...wait, pillows didn’t have heart beats, and he certainly didn’t remember the mattress in the gas station having pillows to begin with, and since when were pillows warm or even  _ breathed _ for that matter!

“You know Richie, if you wanted to use me as a pillow all you had to do was ask.” Chuckled the familiar voice of his best friend/crush. “I know I look comfortable but come on.” 

Blushing Richie shot up only to groan and grip his head in pain as the sudden movement worsened his head ache.

“Hey hey, easy Rich.” Virgil said, sitting up and helping to keep still. “You were pretty drunk when I got here, I couldn’t just leave you here. So I decided to stick around till you woke up, and I wanted to get answers from you while you were more aware.” 

Tears welled up in Richie’s eyes his mind thinking ‘ _ this is it Virgil is going to tell me off and call me a disgusting fag, and to stay away from him _ ,’. The tears fell down his cheeks as he closed his eyes expecting his worst fear to come true.

“Rich...Rich look at me.” A hand gently grasped his chin, lifting his head up and Richie found himself opening his eyes to look right into Virgil’s dark ones. “Look Richie, I want an answer to what you told me. Now please, be honest with me, was what you said true?” He asked, looking his friend right in his eyes, and seeing Richie hesitantly nod Virgil gave him a smile. “Then I guess I can do this right.” The next second, Richie found himself going wide eyed as Virgil leaned in and pressed his lips against his own. Unlike the one from when he had been drunk, this one was softer and yet it was full of emotion, emotion that Richie had not been expecting from Virgil and yet here it was his best friend was kissing him. Virgil was kissing him! This was actually happening. Slowly, the kiss began to come apart as the two of them pulled away from one another. “Now that was better than when you were drunk.”

Richie moaned as he tasted something sweet, and yet also spicy. Like a mixture of cinnamon, sugar and a small hint of chocolate from Virgil’s lips, while an odd flavor Richie found the taste quite enjoyable as he shifted his crotch rubbed against Virgil’s causing a groan to be pulled from the blond.

Groaning from the kiss, Richie and Virgil’s hands moved down towards one another’s shirts hooking their fingers to the edges and slowly began to pull them up and soon both were without their shirts. Richie was flushed, exposing his slim body and peachy skin. He had a somewhat lean figure with a broad chest and he did have a decent set of muscles on his arms. Virgil on the other hand he has a more lean built upper body with a muscular set of strong biceps, a firm strong chest, a set of four pack abs as despite all the food he ate his power burned off most of that and considering he did have to get physical with some of his usual bad guys he had gained some muscles from said scuffles. 

“I’m not gonna lie Richie.” Virgil began as they stopped as their hands had begun to undo each other’s pants. “I-I’ve been thinking about you for a while now.” He said surprising Richie. “Despite all the flirting and the times I spent with the girls...you were always on my mind.” His fingers sparked with electricity and the zipper to Richie’s pants was pulled down and then his button was popped and soon using his power Virgil had Richie close to being fully naked nafe for his underwear. “So this is like a bit of a dream come true.” He smirked, placing one hand on Richie’s chest and pushing him back gently to lay down as he moved and began pulling off his underwear. 

Richie groaned as his pale 6 inch cock sprung up once his boxers were removed a bead of pre at the pink tip.

“Hm, cuter than I thought it would be.” Virgil hummed, as he leaned down lips parting and he closed them around the head enclosing it in the warmth wetness that was his mouth. His tongue ran right along the head as he began to slowly take his head down gliding his tongue across, and over the shaft of Richie’s 6-incher humming the while he was doing so teeth lightly grazing along he skin as he pulled back to the tip lightly biting down on to the skin and using his tongue to rub and caress his piss slit.

Richie threw his head back moaning his fingers coming up to tangle themselves in Virgil’s dreads as his hips bucked up pushing more of his shaft into the wonderful suction of his best friend’s mouth as he felt his nuts draw up to his body, and with a scream he unloaded into Virgil’s mouth.

Virgil hadn’t been expecting the sudden shot, but that didn’t mean it caught him off guard all that much. He managed to prepare himself as he sucked on the tip, letting the stream of Richie’s thick seed spill right into his mouth as he drank it down easily letting each and every last spurt land on his tongue filling his mouth up before swallowing it all. And when the last spurt shot out he pulled off and licked Richie’s cock clean. “Guess that’s to be expected.” He chuckled. 

Panting with his face flushed red Richie shifted and moved his legs apart pushing his ass back and making it so that his virgin hole was right in Virgil’s face and muttered, “Lube is in the cabinet,”

Getting up and moving over to the cabinet of the old desk, Virgil easily found it and moved back over to the bed as he did so he was using his powers to undo his pants further and then let them fall off as he stepped out of them. His own underwear-a pair of briefs-sorting a tent as he let those fall as well and the moment they were off his cock shot right up slapping against his stomach as Richie got the first look of Virgil’s cock, his best friend was sporting an impressive 10 inch long 3 inch thick dick with low-hanging 4 inch thick balls. “Mind getting into position? Cause i feel like this 

Moving into position by rolling over and pulling his legs under his body to raise his ass up, Richie reached back and gripped an ass cheek with each hand before spreading it to show off the tight virgin pink hole nestled between them.

Popping the the top off the lube, Virgil poured a good amount on to his hands then lubed them up as he brought his fingers down towards Richie’s hole, just barely touching it and yet he smirked as his finger gave a low buzzing sound as it was covered in a brief aura of electricity as he pushed his finger right against his hole and thanks to the electricity it sank right in pushing right in till his knuckle pressed against the puckered entrance. With his finger inside of him, he let off a brief small discharge of electricity inside of him. 

“AAAAAH,” Richie moaned out as the small burst of electricity numbed his hole turning it to pliant flesh under Virgil’s touch.

Letting off another burst of electricity, Virgil added another finger and then a third one. The three digits inside of Richie’s hole letting off low level burst of electricity to help his hole relax and help him get lose enough as he rubbed and massaged the lube into his hole and then when he felt he was lose enough he pulled them out, taking his position on his knees he slid his cock along the crack of Richie’s ass applying more lube to his own cock and then looked down at his friend. “You ready Richie?” 

Blushing Richie let out a breathless, “Yes,” as he gave a gentle shake of his hips making his ass sway in the grip of his hands.

Nodding Virgil took a moment to look at his friends ass, and his dick between his cheeks before breathing out and the applying pressure and began pushing right into his ass, there was some resistance at first, then the head broke through with a pop and slowly inch by inch all of Virgil’s 10-inch thick dick was sliding right into him shuddering with a small his, grunting once more Virgil started pulling his dick from Richie's ass and then surged back in digging his nails into Richie's hips hard enough to leave grooves in his skin. He gritted his teeth feeling the tight channel squeezing his dick, it was warm and it was also cold thanks to all the lube he had used both inside of Richie’s ass and on his own dick yet that didn’t stop his power from reacting to his momentary lapse in control causing him to spark and causing his cock to give off the same small burst like his fingers had.

The fullness combined with the sudden shock sent Richie over the edge moaning into the abyss as his orgasm washed over him, his hole squeezing down tightly on Virgil’s cock as it undulated trying to milk the thick shaft of it’s seed.

Virgil grunted, his body letting off sparks each time he plunged into Richie’s ass shivering as he did so. The rhythmic feeling of Richie's inner walls contracting and releasing his rod as he plunged in and out nearly made him cum right then and there, but he held out, he wasn’t gonna cum just yet as he was determined to hold out as long as he could. Leaning over his hips started smacking against Richie's ass he would pull back to watch as his cheeks turned from a light shade of pink to a deep red color.

Richie was off on another world as his hole was pounded roughly by his best friend though in one corner of his mind he mused that after this it would be his Boyfriend instead.

Virgil’s cock twitched, spasmed, and gave off jolt after jolt of electricity as he was slamming his hips forward, his strokes slower and harder. A squelching sound as each thrust churned the lube in Richie’s ass. Richie’s ass was glowing bright bright red from the spanks and abuse from the harsh fucking. Virgil groaned snapping his hips forward, before he leaned down. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s chest. “Richie, hnnn c-close!” He groaned as the shocks from his cock got stronger and stronger, Richie was the same as he let out a wobbling cry of pleasure as he was close as well. Then with a final thrust, sealing his hips against Richie's ass, cock throbbing as he came. Cum flooded his hole, going deeper and deeper, filling every bit of free space he had inside, and then flooding further in. Virgil's cock, throbbing and hard, sealed his ass closed. The only place for the electrically charged load was further inside him.

The two of them laid there, panting and shuddering in the aftermath/glow of their pleasure as they let themselves be embraced with one another and simply enjoyed the fact that now the two of them were closer together than they had been before.


End file.
